Stranger
by ponkan
Summary: Naruto was a paid ninja. He will do want you want if you pay him right He has an unknown quest that will start to konoha and fall in love with with 2 girls along the way... narutoXsakuraXhinata love triangle please R
1. Chapter 1

Hello all please r & r this is my first naruto fic. Chapter 1: Hired Ninja 

"Hello small kid" said a cherry blossom haired lady, "Oh hello miss, my hand hurts I lost balanced when I slipped on a small rock" said a little boy. "Lend me your hand" the lady said while taking the boy's hand. A small green lit over the hand of the boy, then the wound disappeared. " Thank you miss" said the boy, "I enjoyed what I learned in Konoha" while smiling at her two companions one with white eyes and short blue hair the other one had long yellow hair. "C'mon let's go back to Konoha we have a task to finish.

**While crossing a bridge over the river a bird with smoke bombs on its claws crossing below them bringing strong wind… "Ahhh, what was that?" the blue haired girl said, "It's just a bird" The lady with pink hair replied. On the cliff Naruto was hanging below a group of monsters, " C'mon Skye don't let me down now…". BoomBoom! Exploisoin in the forest, the monsters alarmed the leader sent the monsters to investigate, when the leader was alone Naruto dropped himself then in the blink of eye the leader was down, he took just what he needed. "Oh no there back…" Naruto said nervously, "Skye over here!" he shouted then the bird came swiftly and Naruto flew with Skye. "So Naruto the job is almost finished" the bird said, "We just need to return this stolen thing and kaching we got cash" Naruto replied.**

**"Here's your stolen thing now our money" Naruto demanded, "Ok ok here low class!" the guy replied lending his money. "Father please be polite" a cute girl said, "It's okay I'm used to this, let's go Skye" Naruto replied "Th-Thank you sir" the girl replied. While walking in the forest… "Naruto that girl looked pretty good" Skye taunting Naruto "Huh? What are you trying to say?" blushingly replied to the wise bird. "Naruto see that branch? A job lettered to us" the bird said, Naruto took the letter and read it "Any one who read this please go to Konoha we have a job for you". Then they headed to Konoha…**

**That was just an intro next part will be longer R&R please .**


	2. Chapter 1: part2

Hello it's me again I think I got one review good thing I got a review … at least. Special thanks to Gforce member45 for my first review I'll make you chill so read all.

Chapter 1:part 2

"So master Jiraiya we need to go" a yellow haired lady said, "Yes you should go before it goes dark" A long white haired guy replied. "Bye sir!" the blue haired and coral eyed girl as they waved goodbye, Naruto enters the village then a man accompanied him. "Are you the Hired Ninja, please go to the Hokage's office now it's just few blocks ahead", "Hmm why whould such a ninja village hire like me, interesting let's visit some house Skye" Naruto told the bird. "Ohh are you a hired ninja?" an old man asked, "Uhm yes big deal?" Naruto replied. "I was like you when I was younger live young lad" the old man cheerly encourages Naruto, "Thanks" Naruto bit shocked.

On the Hokage's office… a lady with a long blonde hair and a big front walking away from the building, while Naruto looking away thinking of something. THUG? A sound heard in the street… "Hey watch your self perverted kid!" an angry lady said, "What the hey Old lady you're the one who is not looking in your way!" Naruto replied. "You look like… oh you're the hired ninja I was looking for you come to my office, anyway I'm Tsunade the 4th Hokage" the hokage told Naruto. "Oh what an introduction…(Ohh can we do that again It's very soft ehehehe)" Naruto told himself.

Inside the office… "Kakashi! Where are you?" Tsunade yelled, "Ugh Hokage-sama what's up?" A lazy haired jounin came by with a mask covering his left eye. "Call miss Haruno tell her her mission is gonna start" Tsunade commanded, "Right away Hokage-sama" the jounin quickly gone. "What's the job I'm gonna take now?" Naruto wonderlingly asked, "Your going to escort miss Haruno to the sealed cave to the north like a bodyguard" Tsunade said. "Hokage-sama Miss Haruno is here" Kakashi yelled, "Good afternoon Hokage-sama what's my mission today?" Sakura asked. "Are you ready for this task, you need to seal that thing on the cave" Tsunade reminded, "Oh I see I'll be guarding her just get me paid right She'll be safe back here" Naruto confidently assured.

Outside the office… "Ok princess, let's go we should be there before dawn" Naruto told Sakura, "I am not princess I have a name I'm Sakura!" Sakura angrily replied. "Oh now you're angry, never mind let's get out of here" Naruto ignorely talked, "Ok mister!" Sakura replied.

To the forest… "(Ehehehe I Better trick her)" Naruto thought. "Hey Sakura behind you a monster!" Naruto yelled, "Waaa Help help help! Hey there's no monster! Hey you, you you… stupid ninja!" Sakura badly replied. "Hey I didn't mean that, Oh C'mon" Naruto asked sincerely, but Sakura was staring behind Naruto. "Na-Naruto behind you, Big Spi-Spider!" Sakura screamed, "What the?" Naruto a bit shocked.

On the batlle… "Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Naruto chanted then few clones appeared, "Let's do this!" Naruto commanded all of the clones attacked in harmony… the monster can't move with Naruto's attack, It was stunned by the clones then Naruto pulled his Kunai then thrusted it on the monster's head… "Ha! You better practice if you want to beat me!" Naruto confidently said.

After the battle… "Are you okay? Err Prin--- Sakura?" Naruto asked, "I'm fine now" Sakura replied. "Ok let's go before night comes" Naruto rushed.

On the forest… "What the more spiders and now with Birds … This could take a while… Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Naruto chanted. The monsters attacked him, then blood came from Naruto's arm. "I'm hit… It's harder than I thought…" Naruto said before all the monsters attacked him. "Ahhh!" Naruto screamed, "Naruto! Sakura yelled let me help you" Sakura kindly asked. But before she helps Naruto a monster from the behind came in, "Sakura! Behind you!" Naruto yelled. Then…..

HA! You want more err I made this about 3 or less days 'cause I'm a bit busy… SO R&R! and thank you again Gforce member45.

CHOW!


End file.
